Bill
'Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure VIII '''was one of the three shows that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights IX. It was located in The Wild West Stage. Description ''Bill & Ted are back in an all new time traveling adventure. Show The show starts with Michelle and Jim from American Pie wandering on stage and going behind one of the buildings to have sex. Frankie Goes to Hollywood plays and the lights dim. An announcement says the show will have scantily clad women, foul language, and pyrotechnics. We Will Rock You Starts to play, but it is soon cut off by an announcement saying that Bill and Ted went missing but will return. A flashlight appears being held by Heather from The Blair Witch Project. She talks about how everything is her fault and she is interrupted by Michelle screaming "What's my name bitch!" behind the door. She gets scared and runs off. The original Wild, Wild West theme plays and Will Smith comes out with a female dance crew. The phone booth appears and Dr. Evil steps out, who reveals he is going to make bad animated films to take over the world. Will Smith threatens him and Mini Me comes out and threatens him with a laser pistol. Then, The Imperial March starts playing as a cloaked, heavy breathing person comes out of the phone booth, who is revealed to be Michael Jackson. He does a rendition of Smooth Criminal. The barn doors open and Bill and Ted come out with Austin Powers. They warn about this years bad movies, which are "Wild, Wild Waste", "Eyes Bored Shut", "Star Wars: The Phantom Suckfest" and "The Blair Bitch Project". Other good guys come in the form of Felicity Shagwell and The Spleen, Mr. Furious, The Bowler, and The Shoveler from Mystery Men. The villains try to escape but Will Smith grabs Mini Me and tosses him to Ted who tosses it to Mr. Furious who tosses it to The Shoveler who tosses it backstage. Mini Me stands up and says "Up Yours" and leaves. The Spleen grabs the laser Mini Me dropped and accidentally disintegrates Bill and Ted. Mr. Furious grabs the Phone Booth caller and The Shoveler grabs it and calls the booth back. Dr. Evil comes out along with Marilyn Manson and Jar Jar Binks. A short Darth Maul called Mini Maul, and a scantily clad Darth Maul named Strip Maul appear on stage. Strip Mall reveals herself as a vampire and Buffy comes out and fights her. Will Smith fights Michael Jackson and have a dance-off. Michael Jackson dances to "Black or White" and Will Smith dances to "Gettin Jiggy With It". Michael Jackson appears to be winning, so Will Smith slaps him and Michael Jackson runs off stage crying. Dr. Evil grabs the Call Home Phone and activates a time portal. The theme from Fat Albert plays and Fat Bastard comes on stage. He and The Spleen fight. The Spleen does the "Silent But Deadly" and Fat Bastard falls down the well. Mini Maul closes in on the Mini Men and Mace Windu comes out of the time portal and says "I'm gonna get medieval on your ass". They fight and Mace Windu makes Mini Maul fall down the trapdoor. Jerry Springer appears in the audience and gives a eulogy to Bill and Ted. The phonebooth appears with Yoda and Bill and Ted who say "Strike us down and we'll return more excellent than you will ever imagine". Dr Evil tells Bill "I'm your friggen daddy". Bill and Ted says no and Jerry says "We're all one big Halloween family, can't we all be excellent together". Bill asks how they were going to get the movie characters back and Dr. Evil performs the Time Warp from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. The show ends with Ricky Martin doing "Livin La Vida Loca" and the stage exploding. Category:Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando shows Category:Wild West Stage Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights IX: Last Gasp